Diabetes is a disease which has reached epic proportions in the US. Nine percent of the adult population has been diagnosed as diabetic and more than 30% of adults are considered pre-diabetic1, costing Americans an astounding $174B/yr. Patients with diabetes often present with concomitant illnesses and are prone to serious vaso-occlusive complications.
Every day, 230 patients undergo diabetes-related amputation1 due to peripheral vascular disease. Peripheral vascular disease in these patients most often occurs secondary to near-total or total occlusion of major vessels in the limb such as the femoral or tibial artery.